


Devildom Records (Obey Me!)

by MistyCloudii



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Baking, Christmas Shopping, Cute, Fluff, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shopping, Shopping Malls
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27786910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyCloudii/pseuds/MistyCloudii
Summary: Shorts made by MistyCloudii. Contains Fluff, and all the good stuff. There might not be none to a few smutty scenes.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	1. A Sweet Bonding Time

Barbatos was piping frosting onto a cookie, while Luke was placing strawberries on a vanilla sponge cake, covered in white buttercream. 

The little angel nibbled on a extra strawberry, throwing the leaves in the trashcan. Barbatos looked at him amused.

"Hey! What are you looking at?" Luke squeaked out, a little self-conscious about Barbatos watching him eat.

"Nothing." Barbatos's monotone, and deep voice as he finished with the last cookie.

"Have one before we serve them, they won't notice." Barbatos said, making an exception for the hungry angel.

Luke took a cookie, and munched on it, the crumbs landing on his shirt.

Barbatos kneeled, as he said: "You have a crumb right... Here." Barbatos wiped away a crumb off his cheek, and off his shirt.

Luke radiated red. He then hesitantly said "L-let's give them to the brothers!.. RIGHT NOW!"

Barbatos nodded, as Luke took the platter of cookies, and Barbatos took the tea and cake.


	2. Don't Be Scared, My Little Angel.

Luke was hiding under the sheets, tears pricking his eyes. The Devildom was scary, and unfamiliar. This was his first night here, and he thought of all the yucky, yucky demons here. He was wrapped in his blanket, his head popping out to peer around. The D.D.D glowed in the dim light. 

Simeon had heard the crying, and decided to go in, which startled Luke, and he started to bite his lip under the covers, as he just appeared to be a poofy part of hair on top of the tiny mountain of blankets, wrapped around that.

"Luke, are you ok? I heard you crying." Simeon said, concerned. Simeon made his way over to him, patting the tuft of hair still visible.

"I'm fine." A muffled voice had said, but a few cracked sobs had made Luke pop his head out, and get out fully to hug Simeon.

They hugged for a while, as Luke and Simeon criedt.

"Luke, it's ok to be afraid. Everyone is.." Simeon had said, planting a soft kiss on the tinier angels temple, and his hug tightened.

"We can bake sweets all day tomorrow, and maybe give them to the brothers." Simeon had said, smiling, as he pulled away from Luke's head.

"That sounds fine." Luke had said, his grin showed in the moonlight.

They slept together, and they both had small smiles on their faces, as they drifted into dreams with each other in it.


	3. Brotherly Bonding In The Kitchen

this is a lot shorter then what i usually write but it's 11pm and im not doing this today

Beelzebub was eating in the kitchen, the crunches and smells made him crave more, and more.

Mammon had been passing by, and decided to pay the brother a visit.

Beelzebub was munching on crackers, and a custard he had been saving.

"Hey! Hey! What are you doin?" Mammon said, but clearly seeing what he was doing.

"Eatinh, mmgh.." Beelzebub had said, the plate of custard on the table.

Mammon had taken to resting his arms on Beelzebub's head, and he didn't mind.

"I'm just here to give you company, you seem lonely!" Mammon said, feeling generous.

"Do yo-mmh- want me to pay you or som-mmhf thing?" He had said, and Mammon just gasped for effect when he said "No!, Why would you think that my beloved brother!"

"Oh fine, I just wanted to bribe you with food. You caught on super fast Beel. Lets talk, I'm bored." 

Talking about food they wanted to try, Beel had ate all the food in the fridge. They laughed, and Beelzebub savored.

"We can share my custard...." Beelzebub said, feeling a bit full because of his brother.

Beelzebub cut the custard in half, as they both ate the chilled sweet.


	4. Studying, and Sleeping

Belphegor was tired, and so he slept, unknowingly. It was the middle of class, and that just made it worse. So he missed out of a few things. 

When he woke up, it was already the end of that class, and also the end of the school day. Lucifer was towering over him.

"Get up." Lucifer said, in his always cold voice. Belphegor sneered, but he didn't oblige, it was time to go, so he went.

During the trip back to The House Of Lamination, Lucifer had said to meet him at his room, to study with him, because he missed that class.

He checked the time, and saw it was only 30 minutes away, so Belphegor changed, and napped for a bit.

He woke, and didn't realize the time. He overslept, and look at the edge of his bed. 

It was Lucifer, sitting on the edge of his bed, snoring lightly, as his hand supported his weight, by resting on the end of (idk bed headboard end thing)

Belphegor poked Lucifer, teasing him. He was startled when one of Lucifer's eyes popped open, and spoke six words.

"Rest, we can do that tomorrow."

So Belphegor did, and Lucifer got up.

Lucifer pulled the blankets back over the demon, and smiled at his sleeping brother, and left.


	5. A Friendly Chat With Asmo

Something I did at 11pm.

Asmodeus was prancing around RAD. He had wooed some woman, did his studies, and needed something to do. Of course, he could just go back home, but he craved attention from someone. 

But weirdly, he went home, honestly tired from Mammon's antics that happened during the day. He decided to talk to his bigger brother, and get a bit snuggly, and do some brotherly bonding (wholesome, not bad). 

Reaching his greedy brother's door, he knocked, and stood for a response from him. 

"Who's there?" Mammon said, his tiredness definitely showed.   
"It's me! Asmodeus, your beautiful brother~!" He replied, so sweetly, you could almost feel the grin on Asmo's face.

"Whaddya want, I'm tired here." Mammon said, opening the door. Asmodeus leaned in for a hug, and got rejected, almost falling on the floor.

"Woah, woah woah, go find someone else to do." Mammon said, catching Asmo by one hand.   
"I just wanna have a talk, for fun!" Asmo said, smiling, as he got back up.

"Fine, sit on the couch, and maybe we could watch somethin while that happens." Mammon said, grunting, definitely unhappy. 

They both propped themselves on the different sides of the sofa, Mammon was on the right, and Asmodeus was on the left. 

They chatted about Lucifer, and Asmodeus made his way to Mammon's side.

"Hey! Hey..." He said, just realizing the space between the two. Asmodeus looked up at him with puppy eyes, and said: "Can we just cuddle, just this time?" 

"Fine." 

and so they did for the rest of the night, and they also watched a movie.


	6. A Mysterious Book Disappearing

Satan was doing his usual routine, reading a book, being super unhappy with the ending, place it back into his shelf, and remembered not to read that disgrace of a book again, or just enjoy the book, search endlessly for a sequel, and if he didn't, he would wreck havoc on something, or someone. And also mark it to read again.

His most prized book had gotten lost today, which made his usual routine go straight out of the door. He would search the ends of the layers of Hell to find his most treasured book, his 'love'. 

"Levi, you ++++++ where's my book, you ++++, I need you to tell me who came out of my room you +++++++++ shut in piece of-!" 

"Get out, I'm in the middle of a round right now Satan!" Leviathan muttered, livid. His brother had barged in on him doing his thing, and expected him to know? What was he, a being who can see anything at any time? 

Satan was not having this today, as he snatched the controller out of Leviathan's hand, full of anger. He threw it on the ground and Leviathan looked at him, hatred in his eyes.

"Oh hell with your little book, before I snap your neck." Leviathan was seething. 

"Try me. +++++++!" Satan's eye twitched, as he yelled, more infurated.

"You know, I'm not doing this today, what was the name of your book, and also why come at me, why would I know, your the smart+++ here." Leviathan muttered, his anger fading. It was just one game. His brothers could be such idiots and so annoying some times, but he was stuck with them for the end of time, so he might as well sacrifice some of his enjoyment for them.

"Well I did install a camera, so I guess I can't really like, not be a person you come for clues." 

Satan and Leviathan looked though the logs, but they hadn't seen anything that day. The height, and attributes of the person didn't add up to anyone's. They were masked in shadows, making it impossible for them to see who it was. 

They looked for clues, and didn't find any. Mostly just cat hair, which was weird.

He looked in the library, and his own so many times for it, but didn't see it. 

Then it struck Satan.

He knew exactly who it was.

"I know who it is, Leviathan..."

End Notes tells who it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satan looked under his bed, and there it was, his favorite book. He had sleepwalked. He silently cursed at himself. Leviathan just looked at him, on the floor, reaching under his bed, then getting his favorite book. 
> 
> "You found it...." Leviathan said, disapprovingly. Satan just. Said
> 
> "Leave, and we'll forget all of this." 
> 
> "Alright then."


	7. Baking For The Lord, Diavolo

i just took this from the internet, cuz my mind was really deflated, and didn't know what recipes dough was used in...

Lucifer was whipping up something for fun, which he didn't do a lot, due to his things to do. Conveniently, Beelzebub hadn't touched the food and ingredients yet, so he had a lot to work with.

Satan opened the door, it find Lucifer rolling some kind of dough. He was wearing a apron on his usual clothing, and his coat was gone.

"Erm..." Satan said, opening the fridge.

Lucifer just grunted, leaving the dough. He then mixed something in a bowl.

Satan sighed. Lucifer had the strawberries.

He closed the fridge, and made his way to the table in the center, and picked out the ripest, and biggest, strawberry.

Lucifer glared at him, and took a strawberry for himself. 

"What are you making, Lucy?" 

"Don't call me that, Satan." Satan sneered, and Lucifer looked at him, fury in his eyes.

"Make me!"

"Satan, you can be so annoying..." Lucifer said.

"Get out."

"Like I said, make me."

"Brat..." Lucifer said, almost snapping the mixing spoon. 

He used a cookie cutter to make a circle, and redid the same thing, until there wasn't any space.

Satan was watching him, smirking a bit.

He put jam in the middle of one of the circles, and put another one on top. He repeated that, until there wasn't any more dough.

He pressed the edges so it wouldn't spill.

He then popped them into them oven, and put a timer on.

"You're making those pie things you make for Lord Diavolo."

"Yes, and what about it, Satan?"

"Nothing, nothing..." Satan smiled, and took a strawberry.

Time passed. Some strawberries had been eaten in that time, and Lucifer was pissed. Satan was taunting him, then the timer rang, scaring Lucifer, and Satan.

He walked over, and grabbed a towel.

He put them on a plate to cool on the counter.

"I hope you don't touch these, Satan. Because if you do, there's someone that's dying in the house tonight."

"Fine, Lucy." Satan teased, and was shocked to be pinned on the wall, with his neck being strangled. TW-Strangling

"What did I say, SATAN?" Lucifer said, yelling a barrage of curses, in a language. Satan fully understood all of it.

"I love getting you all worked up like this" he rose his face, his smirk growing.

"Shut up." 

Lucifer let go, brushing them off.

"I will seeing you later, I have a lecture for you, Satan." 

He took the plate, and snapped his fingers, and it magically got into a basket, wrapped and all.

He walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> damn now im kinda wanting to write the uh..... lecture/punishment, if your catching it... (I'm kidding....)


	8. Wintertime Shopping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hole

Asmodeus was licking a ice cream, in the middle of winter. 

He was wearing a pink and black shawl draped over his shoulders with little bells on the tassles. He exhaled, the little white puff of warm air disappearing. It was amusing to him. 

He was in this human world café, which was almost entirely empty. Except the baristas mumbling and gawking at him.

The door closed behind him, as he ordered.

"Yes, I would like this... Oh dear, you look stunning... What shade is that...?" He said, making small talk. His shoulders rested on the counter, wooing the woman.

They talked, and then he said something, and he sat down in a chair, now waiting.

He texted his brothers, to hurry up.

Mammon was the first one to barge in, Leviathan in tow.

Levi looked red, as Mammon looking like himself. He had his signature glasses, but was wearing a beige turtleneck sweater, and his normal pants and boots. Leviathan was wearing a gray dark navy blue turtle neck, and a scarf.

They sat down, and talked for a bit.

Belphegor and Beelzebub came in also, more customers now in the cafe. (y'all cAN gUESS whAT they're WEarIng... Turtlenecks, and Belphegor was wearing a scarf.

Then Satan and Lucifer came in, bickering a bit. ( Satan has a turtle neck.... Everyone does.....)

They all sat down, now drinking the coffees and things they have gotten.

They agreed to go out to a few stores now, as they left, still drinking the things they gotten.

They decided to go shopping at a mall, Asmodeus got a few people to follow him, and tried to split to go make out with some people, but Lucifer just glared at him, but Asmodeus just smiled at him.

Satan browsed a bookstore in the place, Belphegor looked for emo stuff, Leviathan scrounged for anime figures and things to add to his collection, Lucifer just looked at things he was interested in. Beelzebub just looked at the best food items, and cool things that caught his eye. Asmodeus bought beauty stuff, and lingerie (• ▽ •;).... Mammon also bought things at caught his eye, and what was shiny.

They visited a few more shops, Beelzebub getting a lot hungry during that time, so they went into the food court in the mall. They chatted, and ate food.

Probably a few people were watching Beelzebub's mountain of food, go down in only a few minutes.

"I'm stuffed." Mammon said, and everyone agreed, as they got up, the squeaking on tiles making everyone cringe.

They left, and reviewed everything they bought in their rooms.


End file.
